What You Don't See
by A Beautiful Mystery
Summary: "The only job you're going to have is working on a pole." Everyone waited for the Latina to respond with her usual snarky comment. All eyes went to waiting to see her explode with rage. No one expected what they got instead. Rated M just in case.
1. What You Don't See

"The only job you're going to have is working on a pole." Everyone waited for the Latina to respond with her usual snarky comment. All eyes went to waiting to see her explode with rage but instead they were greeted by the sight of tears in her eyes with a never before seen defeated posture: shoulders slumped and head slightly bowed but not enough to hide her face. They could all the pain in her eyes behind the tears.

"Fine." She responded in a broken and barely audible voice. "Fine, if you want me to leave I'll leave. And I'll never come back but not before I say something."

"I thought that glee club was supposed to be the place where everyone was accepted, where everyone is family. I think of you guys as my family because I don't have one to go home to. No-one at home that cares for me. Knowing that hurts me so much but I thought that you all cared for me, like a family that we supposedly are. I know that I can be a bitch, but if any of you actually took the time to get to know me you would see that I'm not always like that. That I'm capable of being nice. All the insults I say to you, at least I know those things about you. At least I take the time to listen to you. I bet that no-one other than Brittany would be able to say when my birthday was. I know when all of your birthdays are and I sent each of you a card even if you didn't know it was from me. Usually we all sing happy birthday to people but on mine the only people to congratulate me were Britt and Mr Schue and he only knows because it's on my record. Not even my parents, I woke up to a card and new shoes. " she took a pause here to look at the expressions on everyone's face. Most were surprised and a few were starting to look guilty but she carried on.

"I suppose a lot of you wonder why I'm still in the glee club. Part of it is for Brittany but mostly it's because I thought I was welcomed here. I know I have flaws but everyone has flaws. I thought that being here meant that I belonged here and that I was actually wanted somewhere but I guess that's not the case is it? If you didn't want me here why did you never tell me. Even when I try to be nice to all of you I get insulted. I have feelings too, you know? Actually no, you don't know because you never bothered to see if I did. When someone insults you the whole club is there for you. If someone insults me who do I have? No-one, that's who I have. None of you know half of the things that I go through every day. It was only in first grade that I learned that my name is Santana, not Garbage Face as my family had taken to calling me. I only insult people because it was all I got at home."

"When I joined glee club Rachel used to always go on about 'Being part of something special make you special' and for a while I believed that. Glee club used to be the best part of my day. I looked forward to having my ideas ignored and people around me who hated me because it's all I ever get. Home, school, everywhere. It's all I know. Know I know that your little phrase is a lie because none of you think I'm special and none of you really want me to be a part here anyway. So I guess I'm finally doing what you want me too and I'm leaving. Mr Schue, I quit. Bye" and with that she turned to leave but stopped when she reached the door and said "Yesterday by the way, my birthday was yesterday. Happy birthday to me." Then she left finally breaking down as she left the school, went to her house to wait for her parents to eventually return home so she could propose an idea to them.

The next day at school everyone expected to see Santana back in HBIC mode and were all slightly relieved that they didn't see her. When glee club came round many were surprised that the Latina hadn't shown up. It was Tina that spoke up though "Brittany, where's Santana?" all eyes turned to the blonde

"She left, she told you she was going to. I got a call from her mom this morning telling me that she had talked to them and convinced them to allow her to move in with her aunt." The whole room was in stunned silence. "She was serious? We all thought she was joking."

"Why would she be joking, she talked about leaving all the time. Usually I'm there to talk her out of it but she wouldn't let me come over. Something about her needing to do this. I don't know."

Everyone felt guilty for what they had done to Santana without even realizing that extent of the damage they had caused. And of course Rachel was the one to break the silence "But what about the competition. Now we need to find a new member which will be extremely difficult at this time-" she was cut off by Quinn slapping her in the back of the head and saying

"What have we done?"


	2. How Things Have Changed

*5 Years Later*

I awoke to feel soft kisses being pressed to by neck, slowly moving higher towards my mouth. Having noticed that I was know aware of their actions, they kissed the corner of my mouth leaving me wanting more. In search of a proper greeting I moved my hand behind their neck to pull them in close, "What time is it, babe?"

"Early enough that you can stay in bed and we can have fun before you go do boring things." Seizing their opportunity, they pressed their lips to mine in a chaste kiss that managed to remove any leftover drowsiness that I may have been experiencing. Once they moved away I responded, "The reunion will not be boring and you would see this if you agreed to come with. And the actual time please?"

"Whatever you say darling. Since you insist on attending I will _consider _going, I make no promises though. And it is currently 8:30," Throughout their sentence they have been slowly sitting up but hearing the time made me pull them back down to press their body against mine, "That means that we do indeed have plenty of time to play... which is good because I have no intentions of letting you leave this bed for at least another 3 hours"

*4 Hours Later*

"Shit! I'm going to be late. This isn't funny babe, where did you put my black Yale sweater?" I called out to the bathroom. I got my answer in the form of my girlfriend walking into the room. _The word_ _beautiful does not do her justice, I thought. _She was wearing skin tight grey jeans, her favorite Adidas high-tops, her trademark leather jacket in hand and my sweater. She looked at me, trying to appear as innocent as possible, "This sweater?"

"As much as I love seeing you in my clothes, couldn't you have at least told me you planned on wearing it?"

"I like wearing your clothes, sue me. Just wear mine, it's on the back of the chair." Judging by how quickly she suggested that and how nonchalant she was trying to be, I would have to guess that was her plan all along. If anyone else were to pull something like this, I most likely would have chewed them out but the thought of her loving to see me in her clothes just as much as I did quickly got rid of the urge. Figuring that I was going to be late anyway I made my way over to her, grabbing their almost identical grey sweater on my way and kissed her. _I have no clue how I was lucky enough to have this amazing person as my girlfriend, she's just too perfect and I'm so thankful that she forgave me and let me back into her life. _"I love you, so much. I know without a doubt that my life would suck if you weren't in it," I whispered to her,

"I love you too, mi amor. And as much as I would love even more to stay here with you all day, I seem to recall there being a certain reunion that just wouldn't be complete without us."

"Us? You're coming with!" I exclaimed.

She smiled at my outburst, "Gotta make sure everyone knows that you're taken, right? Can't let anyone get any ideas. And it should be fun to see the shocked look on their faces when they see me and hear how successful we've been." She said the last part under her breath but our close proximity allowed me to hear. Laughing as I lightly swiped her butt as she walked past me to get her beanie and sunglasses, " Now c'mon, we'd better go if you don't want to be extremely late. I doubt there'll be traffic but someone might recognize me and I'd rather that not happen... I'm driving!" Grabbing my jacket, my bag and her hand we made our way downstairs and out the hotel towards the parking lot. Seeing the excitement on her face at the prospect of driving her beloved Vanquish anywhere made me smile, loving the way her whole face lit up. She opened the passenger door for me, got in the driver's side and we were off.

We rode in comfortable silence towards the school that housed so many good memories but also just as many bad ones. I found it hard to believe how much I had changed since I last set foot there, how much we had both changed. I was a bitchy cheerleader who only wanted popularity and cared little for those around me. I changed more nearer the end of my time there, became more caring and really started thinking about what I wanted from my life. It was strange to see how little the school had changed in comparison. Upon arriving at the school, we parked in the shade of the building and stepped out, not without my girlfriend checking that she wasn't too recognizable. Satisfied that she had done the best she could, we made our way inside. "Honey, I have a plan." That phrase alone was enough to warrant caution but the sexy smirk it accompanied just spelled trouble.

Walking into the choir room was extremely nostalgic. Seeing the faces of everyone that I had so many memories with was almost overwhelming. Seeing that I had managed to sneak in without their notice gave me an idea. I discreetly made my way over to the whiteboard and wrote out my message before heading over to the bundle of people gathered in the center of the room. I decided to wait for them to notice the board expecting a drama to ensue. I was not disappointed. It was Kurt that saw it first, letting out a high pitched shriek and searching the room. He drew the others attention to the board, causing them to search as well. Imagine their surprise to see me sitting on there checking my nails. In hindsight I probably should have thought to cover my ears knowing there would be at least one loud exclamation at my presence.

"QUINN!" Rachel, time had not made her any quieter then. "Oh my Barbra! Quinn, I did not expect to see you here. We haven't heard from you since you left for Yale, I for one did not believe that we would ever be seeing you again. You look great, I love that you grew your hair out again." Time had also not decreased the amount of words she could say in one breath. This seemed to break everyone else out of their thoughts, meaning that I was dragged into a group hug. Once we had all broken apart and I was able to breathe again, the questions began:

"Where have you been?"

"How's Yale?"

"Are you here with someone?"

"Guys! Give me some time to answer. Yale was awesome. I actually graduated a year early. I managed to get enough credits to pass early and I graduated top of my class. I've been working on my first book and it's already garnered a fair bit of attention from publishers. Enough about me though, how have you guys been?" I learned that Rachel has been doing some off Broadway production in the hopes of getting a good reputation and some bigger roles soon. Kurt works at a fashion company in New York while still taking classes at NYADA. Blaine was also at NYADA and the two were going strong. Sam and Mercedes are living together in California. Sam's career as a model didn't work out but he's happy as the football coach at UCLA and Mercedes is trying to get her album picked up. Finn is still Lima, working in Burt's shop but is maintaining a long distance relationship with Rachel. Fondue For Two had taken off and Brittany had her own TV show but is happily single. Artie is still in film school with hopes of becoming a director. Mike and Tina are living together in New York, both still attending school. Puck's pool business earned him enough many to start a company in Los Angeles.

"It's great to see you guys again. I can't believe it's been 5 years! But something is sorely missing... where's the music?" It was clear that everyone had been thinking about the other missing thing but the mention of music drew their attention for now. Several impromptu performances later, everyone decided to sit down and talk. Not even 10 minutes later their conversations were interrupted by Tina, ever the gossip queen,"You never did say if you were here with anyone, Quinn?" I took the moment as they all thought this over to send a text to the person that had been waiting outside the room to listen for my cue.

"I did actually. She's just outside" This was the cue. Once the shock of hearing that she was with a girl wore off, heads turned towards the entrance to the choir room. Having perfect timing as always, in walked my girlfriend, "Hello, everyone."

"Santana?!"

**Well there it is. Only took two years. For anyone that followed this story when I first published it, I'm sorry. I just didn't have the motivation and honestly, I completely forgot about it. **

**I'm sorry in advance but the updates for this might be infrequent as I'm currently on study leave for the first time so I'm trying to focus on that**

**A few things that have changed in this universe**

**1\. Brittana was not a thing. Sorry, it just doesn't fit in this story**

**2\. Quinn had a pregnancy scare, not a pregnancy. Other than the actual birth many things still happened the same way. She did still sleep with Puck**

**3\. The Trouble Tones also didn't happen**

**That's all I can think of right now but I'll be sure to add any more that become relevant. **

**Be sure to review, constructive criticism is appreciated and any thoughts or ideas you guys have will be taken into consideration. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Change Of Plans

*Santana's POV*

"Santana?!"

This room had not changed at all, and apparently neither had the people in it. Ignoring them for the time being, I walked over the Quinn, "You called, baby?"

"I missed you," She said pulling me in for a chaste kiss. Knowing that this only cemented the decision I had made one week ago when she asked if I would come with her.

"It's been an hour since you last saw me, babe. But I missed you more. At least you were in here with people, I was sat out there all on my lonesome." That technically wasn't true but she didn't need to know that right now. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her in close. There was no better feeling than having her in my arms and the way she fit there so perfectly. Her head was tucked into my neck as she tried to bring me closer, calming my nerves. What I had planned could either make this the best or worst day of my life so far. I was hoping it would not be the latter.

"Umm... excuse me. Santana, what are you doing here?" God, I had forgotten Berry's constant need to be in everyone else's business. I suppose it was justified this time as I had kind of invaded their reunion.

"Hello Rachel, Glee Club. I'm here with Quinn, if you hadn't guessed. She wanted to be boring and just have me come in with her but I wanted to have some fun and I always have a plan." One of my infamous plans was just about to be executed and I'm really hoping it pays off. "Seeing as this is Glee Club, I figured why not surprise you all with my return and give a sneak peak of one of my new songs." At this Quinn looked up at me, a question in her beautiful hazel eyes having not been aware of this part. I just winked at her and pulled my phone out, sending the text to the group: **It's time.**

Right on time, in came two of my best friends, Dani and Skye. Skye was carrying my favorite guitar, while Dani had her own. They got to work setting up three stools in the center of the room as I turned to the rest of the confused club, " The song we'll be performing is from my upcoming album so consider yourselves lucky to be getting a preview, only a select few have heard any of my songs." Wasting no time I took my guitar from Skye, got settled and started before I could chicken out,

_If I could fly_

_I'd be coming right back home to you_

_I think I might give up everything_

_Just ask me to_

_Pay attention_

_I hope that you listen 'cause I let my guard down_

_Right now I'm completely defenseless_

_For your eyes only_

_I'll show you my heart_

_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_

_I'm missing half of me when we're apart_

_Now you know me_

_For your eyes only_

_For your eyes only_

_I've got scars even though they can't always be seen_

_And pain gets hard_

_But now you're here and I don't feel a thing_

_Pay attention_

_I hope that you listen 'cause I let my guard down_

_Right now I'm completely defenseless_

_For your eyes only_

_I'll show you my heart_

_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_

_I'm missing half of me when we're apart_

_Now you know me_

_For your eyes only_

_For your eyes only_

_I can feel your heart inside of mine_

_(I feel it, I feel it)_

_I'm going out of my mind_

_(I feel it, I feel it)_

_Know that I'm just wasting time_

_And I _

_Hope that you don't run from me_

_For your eyes only_

_I'll show you my heart_

_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_

_I'm missing half of me when we're apart_

_Now you know me _

_For your eyes only_

_For your eyes only _

_I'll show you my heart_

_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_

_I'm missing ha;f of me when we're apart_

_Now you know me_

_For your eyes only_

_For your eyes only_

_For your eyes only_

Upon finishing I passed my guitar back to Skye as she passed a small black box into my hand as discreetly as possible. Making my way over to Quinn I could see the tears in her eyes as this was the first time she had heard this one and she could tell it was about her. Not giving her a chance to speak, I got down on one knee in front of her. Gasps were heard but I wasn't focusing on them, my entire focus was on the woman in front of my that I planned on spending the rest of my life with. Bringing the box up and opening it to reveal the cushion cut diamond set on a white gold encrusted ring. The ring was obviously expensive and had been passed down through my family.

"Quinn, I have waited so long to ask you this question. I've know since our first date that you are the one I want to spend my life with. You're the only person who knows everything about me and accepts me without trying to change me. You love me for who I am as I do for you and I know that i'm never going to find that with someone else, nor do I want to. People will say that we're too young and don't know what we're doing but I know for sure that you're the only person I'm going to want by my side forever. So Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you do me the absolute honor of marrying you?"

*Quinn's POV*

_Holy crap holy crap holy crap. She proposed, She fucking proposed. _I was not expecting this when I woke up this morning. She was looking at me with such hope and love shining in her eyes but I was confused to see doubt there too. _Did she honestly expect me to say no? Oh crap, I haven't answered. _"Yes! Oh my god, a thousand times yes. I love you so much and I can't wait to marry you!" The moment the ring was on my finger I lunged forward, almost tackling her in a kiss that I wished would never end. I could feel her smile against me and I knew that I was crying happy tears. The kiss was broken when she suddenly picked me up and spun around.

"You planned this, didn't you?" This was too well done to not have been planned before hand. I almost can't believe that she dragged our friends into this as well but i'm glad they're here.

"I did tell you I always have a plan. And it's not like you're complaining." She said with that charming smirk of hers knowing I wasn't mad at her.

"Don't think you two are off the hook, you knew." Skye and Dani had the sense to look at least a little guilty but I couldn't blame them for helping out, especially since I was so happy right now. I'm literally on Cloud Nine and I don't feel like ever coming down. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love.

"What the hell just happened?" The bubble we were in was burst at the exclamation from Puck. _Oh crap, forgot about them._

**So... that happened. **

**The song used is 'If I Could Fly' be One Direction and yes, I am using their album as 'Santana's' new album. No copyright is intended and I'm certainly not making any money from this. **

**Sorry in advance as I'm not sure when the next update will be. I'm currently on study leave for the first time and my exams are my priority right now.**

**Be sure to leave reviews with any constructive criticism or praise. **


	4. Sorry?

Um… hi?

For anyone following this story, my sincerest apologies. I know that you have every right to be annoyed/pissed off at my absence as of late. Honestly, 2016 has just been kicking my ass. I've not been very well this past few months and while I'm feeling better now, 100% has still not been achieved. I know it hasn't been great for most of the Americans reading this too. The fact that I'm only recently 16 and live in Scotland probably means that I don't truly understand how much the new President will affect America but I'm sure a lot of people were quite unhappy about the result. It's probably childish but I still find it laughable that some of you voted for a Dorito as your future leader but meh (if there are any Trump Supporters reading this, which seems unlikely given the nature of the characters involved, sorry).

I'd like to thank the person that recently followed this story and added it to their favourites because you reminded me that there might still be people wanting to read my mad ramblings of opportunities wasted. I'm sorry that I can't remember your username but I'm sure that if you're reading this, you know who you are.

I do plan to update this properly sometime soon. Obviously it's been while so I'll need to think about where it's going and get into the flow of it again. As stated above, I'm recently 16 and apparently that means I'm supposed to be more responsible now, I wasn't really listening to the lecture, so I will try to be more consistent. I managed to get an A for my English nationals so maybe that means my work will be of a higher quality?. Actually supposed to be working on my Higher essays now but since when has school mattered? My English teacher would probably say always but again, no really listening to that spiel.

Enough of my rambling though, what I'm trying to get across here is that I'm still alive and plan to continue to be that way for the foreseeable future. The most important thing now though, is what would you guys like to get from this story. There have been a few requests for the backstory of Santana and Quinn's relationship so I will get right on incorporating that. Obviously a wedding will be happening at some point but I'm not sure how long to draw out the engagement and how much depth to actually go into on it as I personally hate reading unending descriptions but that may be attributed to my lack of patience. So please, answers in the comments and I'll try to accommodate your ideas as best as possible. (nothing too crazy please, I can only do so much)

If you've manged to get this far through my disconnects words, congratulations are in order for you.

Thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you soon

~Kirsty


End file.
